Snap
by Aretsukusu
Summary: They pushed me to do it. They caused this. They deserved it. Warning: Contains some VERY dark and twisted things, including cannibalism. I'd advise that the fainthearted not read this.


The others were chasing me. What did they want? What was wrong with me?  
"Tails!" they called. "We can help you with your problem!" 'My problem?' What did they mean by that? I was scared, and they knew it. "It's okay," they cooed, "We won't hurt you." As they backed me up against a wall, something inside of me snapped. "Get away from me!" I snarled. "I don't need your help!"  
Still they approached me, backing me up closer. Then I realized something: I was a fox. I had claws. "This is your last warning!" I cried, revealing my claws. "If you don't stop right now, I'll kill every single one of you!" The others stopped, but Sonic, who didn't see my claws, stepped forward more. "Tails, we can help-"  
I was true to my word, as I lunged at him, attempting to slash his throat. He held me off though, but I reached into my pocket for a box of matches. Taking one out with one hand and my mouth, I struck it against the sulfur, successfully lighting it on fire. As Sonic's eyes widened and I brought the match closer to him, he stopped struggling and so did I. After a few, breathless seconds from the rest of the crowd, the match touched quills and Sonic was set ablaze.  
I stood up, shooting a threatening glance at the rest of the crowd as Sonic screamed. "You thought I was kidding?" was my quiet but menacing warning. Cream was the next to try to calm me down.  
"Tails! What's wrong with you?!" she cried, rushing over to help Sonic. A little part of the old me surfaced and cried, "Cream! No!" but the darkest side of me quickly came back and lunged out at her. Pinning her down to the ground, I tried ripping at her throat with my teeth. Cream, horrified, held my face away and looked into my eyes.  
"Tails… Why? Why would you hurt the only one you ever loved?" the rabbit bawled. Once again the old me came out and whispered, "I'm sorry, Cream…" full of contempt for the darker part, which soon surfaced once again and proceeded to break past her hands and succeed in ripping her throat open. It was a terrible sight for all, including me, who were around, but the piece who enjoyed causing pain so much- even enough to be called sadistic- enveloped the old me completely, leaving nothing but scorn, malice, and bloodlust.  
Now instead of the fools coming after me, I came after them. I pounced on Knuckles, strangling him with one hand and holding off his own hands with the other. After several minutes, his eyes, bloodshot, closed. I noticed he was holding a combat knife, which I took. The only ones left now were Rouge and Shadow. Shadow, holding up his .45 pistol, quickly posed more of a danger to me than Rouge. I did a somersault forward, kicking the gun out of his hands as I came back up, and knocked him out with a double-handed axe handle blow to the top of the head. Rouge, who had taken off in the air, was soon followed in suit by me, and before long I had tackled her and drove my knife into her heart. I stepped back near the wall to survey the damage…

Staring at the pile of the bodies, most dead, of my ex-friends that lay before me, a strange little smirk crept across my face. I didn't care what I had done, oh no. There was unfinished business to attend to. Navigating though the sprawled-out carcasses of my ex-friends, I found the still-living disfigure that was Sonic. I had burnt him so that all of his body that was skin was blood-red and blistered, and 99% of what was once fur was charred black.  
"Tails…" he groaned, his body enveloped in delicious pain. "Why did you do this?"  
"Because it was fun," I said, kicking him. His reaction, which was coughing up a delightful spurt of blood, some of which landed on my shoes, widened my smirk. A tiny, once-purple hedgehog was my next stop, one named Charge, Amy and Sonic's son, and he was crying rather loudly. How annoying. I wrapped my tails around his neck and gave them a sharp twist, resulting in a lovely crunch as his neckline snapped, and he was silenced. Subsequently, I visited Shadow's remains. As he suddenly made a slow move to reach for a gun that lay a few inches out of his reach, I stomped on his hand.  
"Uh-uh-uh, Shadow. You're gonna die, and I'm not. Simple as that." With that, I took his gun, aimed the barrel at his head, and eradicated him.  
At this moment, I heard sirens in the distance. Oh, shit! I thought to myself, Its the cops! Still smirking, I jumped a nearby fence, leaving any survivors for dead; certainly by the time any help arrived it would be too late. The alleyway I turned into next is where I'm currently hiding, drenched in blood, with nothing but a .45mm pistol, my tails, combat knife, and my laptop… But what's the use for that? I'll just throw it away.  
Why did I do it? Well, I was telling the truth to Sonic. It's fun... Heh heh heh. Maybe I could go for Eggman next...

As I ran from the cops, throwing the occasional trash can behind me, I ducked around a corner and peeked out. The adrenaline rushing through me was making time seem to crawl by, and I whipped out my knife in my left hand and my pistol in the right, and peeked around the corner. Three cops were coming at me. To start things off, I threw my combat knife at one of them; hit him right in the heart. Needless to say, the delightful spurts of blood from his chest didn't stop for quite a while. The second one, I shot the rest of the ammo from Shadow's gun, riddling the second one with bullets and grazing the third's arm. For the last one, though, I just hid behind the corner. When the cop came around, I bashed him on the side of the head with the butt of my pistol. This only knocked him out; but I quickly found a solution: being a fox with claws and such, I proceeded to tear at his throat, creating a practical fountain of blood. How delightful, yes?  
After that encounter, I was extremely thirsty. There was no water in sight, and I certainly couldn't just waltz into a store and buy some Poland Spring Water… Suddenly an idea came to mind. Walking cautiously toward the corpse of the first cop, and removed my combat knife. I went to the second cop's corpse, since he didn't lose too much blood, and slit his throat, creating another fountain of crimson water. Bending over to his neck, I lapped up the blood greedily, savoring every last bit of the life-juice. It was remarkably sweet and refreshing.  
After I had had a drink, I decided I was hungry. I heard footsteps in a nearby alley. Peering around the corner, I found that it was none other than Wave the Swallow, carrying her hover board. As I approached her, a shocked look crept over her face.  
"T-Tails? What the hell happened to you?!"  
"Oh, nothing, Wave, I was just a little thirsty." I licked my lips and motioned to the carcasses of the guards a few dozen feet behind me.  
"I'm feeling a bit hungry, too," I said, once again taking out my knife.  
"Tails..! What in God's name are you planning to do?"  
"Lunch," I replied coolly as I towered over Wave.  
"Shit!" Wave cried, as she started to run.  
"No no, my sweet bird," I cooed, "You'll not be getting away today." I wrapped my tails around her feet, causing her to trip, and bared down upon her, knife, claws and teeth all flailing wildly.  
Her screams only made me hungrier as I ripped her apart, piece by piece, and stuffed her into a nearby plastic bag for later.  
I managed to find a lake after I exited the town and entered a nearby forest. Starting a fire with some nearby sticks, I dumped the pieces of what was once Wave on the ground and began plucking them. Finding some random pieces of metal littered by tourists of the city, I managed to craft a rather large makeshift pot. Getting some water from the lake and dumping the pieces of swallow into the vessel, I picked some nearby vegetation and threw it in. Boy, would I eat tonight! I hadn't had any sort of bird for months.

Amy Rose, on her way back to Mobius after visiting her long-lost parents on the Little Planet, couldn't wait to see her darling Sonic and her baby Charge. At the same time, though, she was worried; Sonic hadn't picked up the phone the several times she'd called.  
"Oh well," she thought, trying not to worry, "I'll see them soon." Little did she know, I had prevented that from happening…  
As she arrived at her home, she could sense something was terribly wrong. There was yellow police tape surrounding her house, but no police there. This scared her a bit. She wandered off into the city, trying to find someone she knew.  
Roaming through the cold, dark alleyways, feeling more frightened than ever, she came across more police tape. Looking across at the scene, she could see the fruits of my insanity: Sonic, Charge, Rouge, Knuckles, Shadow, and Cream. All but Sonic were dead.  
"SONIC!" she cried, rushing over to the scene where her beloved lay dying. A police officer tried to hold her, but she broke free and rushed to the pathetic hedgehog's side.  
#147;Sonic… Are you okay?!" Countless tears streamed down her cheek.  
"Amy… Tails… Charge… Dead… Killed…" Sonic spoke unintelligible (at least to Amy) words about my work. With one last cough of luscious blood, his eyelids fell shut and he moved no more. Amy cried out into the night, unknowingly at me:  
"DAMN YOU, WHOEVER DID THIS! I'LL HUNT YOU DOWN AND KILL YOU! "  
The scream was so loud that even I, from the cave I had carved into a rock wall by the pond, could hear it and upon hearing it I smiled.  
"Looks like she found out," I mumbled.  
Getting up from my rock shelter and stretching, I remembered that I had an acquaintance I knew only as Silver, who would be delighted to hear that I killed Sonic, and in return I was sure he'd give me some weapons.  
Lurking in the midnight shadows, away from the streetlights, I reached the shop on the 'bad' side of town called "The Silver Bullet." Before entering, I glanced inside to make sure nobody was in there. Seeing no one, I warily stepped inside.  
"Silver? You here?" I called out.  
An almost- luminous silver hedgehog stepped into clear view.  
"Ah, Tails… Huh? Where's Sonic?"  
"I killed him." I responded coolly. Silver was stunned for a moment, but following that he was apparently very pleased.  
"Ah, excellent. Come into the weapon storage room, I believe I have something for you.  
"Take your pick," he offered as we stepped into a gigantic room full of any and every weapon you could imagine.  
My face lit up as I came across a katana about three feet long, and ran my hand over it, admiring the craftsmanship.  
Silver approached me. "Ah, I'm afraid I can't offer you that one. That's a family-" He had no time to say 'heirloom,' as I quickly swiped one of my tails over his mouth, while holding him in place with the other.  
Doing a 180-degree turn, I let go of him, sending him flying into a wall, and in the same, graceful motion, I flung the katana at his hand, pinning him to the wall as he let out a loud scream that could have woken the entire city if I hadn't proceded to hit him in the chest and knock the wind out of him. (Afterward, I took several more katana off the wall racks and pinned his other hand and feet to the wall, each generating a weak scream due to lack of breath, and keeping one for myself. Grabbing some ammo for Shadow's pistol, a Mac10 Uzi and lots of ammo for that, as well as a medium-sized backpack to hold it all in, I calmly exited the store, leaving Silver to die as he screamed.

I spent the afternoon fashioning weapons from nature. I came up with a few pit traps around my hideout, as well as fashioning a strangle rope out of a flexible branch, some tree sap and lots of thorns from the low-growing flowers that struggled for sunlight even beneath the thin canopy.  
As I was just about to take a rest inside of my carved out cubbyhole, I heard rustling in the leaves nearby.  
"Shit, it's her…" I mumbled to myself. Knowing I wouldn't be able to hide my entire backpack in the trees, I took my strangle rope, my combat knife, and my pistol with one extra clip, and jumped up into the foliage. Loving to cause distress and anxiety, as soon as I saw the poor fool I called, throwing my voice around the forest: "It was me that killed all of your friends, Amy. It was me, Miles Prower, Sonic's ex-best friend. Catch me if you can!" I finished the sentence with a maniacal laugh, and Amy screamed. "Tails, how could you?" I didn't answer, instead firing a few rounds of my pistol at her feet to make her extra jumpy. As she danced, she called" Damn-You-Tails-I'll-Get-You-For-This! Eek!" Finally ending the rain of bullets, she summoned a Piko-Piko hammer from thin air. She began smacking trees with it, quickly coming to mine, and bringing it down with a single blow. "Damnit," I cursed, "She flushed me out." With that, Amy charged at me, swinging her hammer wildly, and I took out my combat knife to block. Surprisingly, the blade held out against the giant mallet, and I quickly got in a grazed arm here, some punctured skin there, but I wasn't causing any major damage. I continued my counter-offensive assault, until finally she managed to break my flimsy knife with one final blow. Knowing I no longer stood a chance on solid ground, I looked for a nearby tree to flee into. Amy, seeing how I was distracted, delivered a swift blow with her hammer, making me skid back a good 20 feet. Tasting the sweet flavor of my own blood, I swallowed it and laughed. "That almost tickled," I mocked. Enraged, she charged at me again. Calmly, I stepped a few inches out of the way and tripped her in her psychotic rage (Although, I'm one to talk), taking the opportunity to flee back into the treetops, preparing my final attack. I took out my strangle rope, strung it tight, and waited for her to get up and look the other way before jumping down silently behind her. "Peek-a-boo," I whispered, lunging out and taking her neck behind the deadly rope. I chuckled cruelly. "Look at that," I joked, "A Rose killed by her own thorns." Amy, no longer having the strength to struggle, fell to the forest floor, her throat bleeding and her neck badly scratched. In a matter of seconds, she had left our world.  
As I made my way back to my mountainside 'estate,' I couldn't help but wonder: What next? I had killed all my friends, and I had heard wandering tourists talk about how the military finally took the task of killing Eggman into their own hands, and been successful. The old me, somehow returning, cried. I cried for my friends, especially for Sonic and Cream, for all the people I had distressed, and even for Wave and Silver and all of the cops. The cops all had families to go home to, and since I killed all of the orphan children and their son, all of that hero blood was gone forever.  
I couldn't help but cry, so I did, for a good hour. Then, I fell asleep.

**A while later…**

"Officer Mighty Armadillo, ma'am, I'm afraid I can't let you through." Mighty held a hand up to stop a woman from entering her usual campgrounds. "There's been some sort of mass-murder suicide, and I'm afraid the murderer killed himself right over there. We'll have it cleaned up within a few days. Sorry 'bout that." The woman, a wide-eyed composure spreading across her face, nodded slowly and ran away.

"Hey Nack, you find anything yet?" The armadillo called over to his weasel partner, who was searching for the carcass. "Nothing yet…" Suddenly, he choked and gagged. "Ugh! I-I think I found it!"

Mighty rushed over to where his partner was retching. "My God… " The fox's body looked about a week dead, fur falling off in some places, some skin beginning to rot. "Looks about a week. What's this?" He saw a note lying nearby.

Fang looked eagerly at the piece of paper in his hand. "What is it? What does it say?"

"Let's see here…"

The note read:

_I've finally come to my senses. I've seen how I've turned into a ruthless killing machine. I've realized how serious what I've done is, and I've realized that I no longer deserve to live. I, Miles "Tails" Prower, orphan and now murderer of approximately one dozen people, deserve to die, and have illustrated the reasons in a small quartet:_

_**I've killed my true love**_

_**I've killed my best friend**_

_**My life has been Hell**_

_**And now it will end.**_

_I have no regrets as to what I'm about to do, except never having kissed my true love, Cream. I am sorry to any I have caused grief to, and I am making up for it now. Goodbye._

_-Tails_

There on the bottom right corner of the note was gunpowder residue and a large blood-splatter.

"Fang, call an ambulance. We're giving Tails the burial he deserves."


End file.
